What It's Like
by Tiquismiquis
Summary: Gerome is determined to be alone. Cherche won't let that happen because she knows too well what it's like.


_Author's Note: For a tumblr prompt requesting Cherche/Ricken with side Lucina/Gerome, but it turned into Cherche-Gerome mother-son time. Huge age gaps like that between Cherche and Ricken are actually pretty squicky for me, so this was a little tough to write, but I hope it turned out okay._

* * *

The war itself was over. Only the fight against Grima remained. Cherche busied herself to keep herself calm, as always: laundry, dishes, Lord Virion's ironing. Most of all, she watched Gerome. He was the most amusing.

She had not been slow to notice whatever it was that he had with Lucina, although he tried hard to hide it. Cherche doubted that anything had progressed between them but long looks and the odd smile, but she could tell whatever blossomed would be beautiful, if off to an awkward and tottering start.

She and Ricken had never been particularly awkward. There were no stuttering heartbeats on her part; mostly just relief. Their wedding was quick and their marriage was peaceful. Even Minerva liked him.

If they all survived, Cherche would not go back to being alone, and that was nice. She was happy that the same would happen for her future son—if Gerome allowed it, at least. She worried a bit that he would keep pushing Lucina away.

No son of hers was letting fear get the best of him.

She finally sought him out one night. He'd been tolerating her presence, as of late, as long as she didn't talk too much and always got right to her point.

"You love her," she said.

He stiffened, jerked as if to run, and then held his ground. "Go away, Cherche."

"I thought you might say that. Is it not nice, though? Love?"

"Love is…" He grit his teeth. "It is difficult. My palms sweat. I do not know how to fight it."

She knew he was looking for advice from her now, in his subtle way, but he kept his eyes averted. She smiled sadly because she had nothing to offer.

"Not everyone knows love, Gerome."

His eyes finally flicked her way. "What do you mean to say? You and Ricken married, and—"

"I am no longer young. They have been saying for years that my window of opportunity has closed. I never dreamed I would marry. When Ricken offered me his ring, I accepted without question. No one wants to die alone."

It was a blunt truth, but there it was. Gerome had had to learn that brusqueness of his from somewhere. He folded his arms and scowled.

"This only serves as further proof that you are in no way my mother. My mother and father loved each other very deeply. They had a happy marriage."

"Love is not necessarily what makes a marriage happy," she said. "Respect is. Love, in fact, can not occur without respect. But if one could have them both…" She reached out and touched his shoulder, even though he shrugged away. "You should not shy from Lucina. What you have is a gift. Do not settle for less."

"You don't know anything."

"I know what it's like to be alone. To be convinced that you will always be alone."

He left abruptly then, with a sharp swirl of his cape, but that was how she knew he'd really been listening. She had struck a chord. He would come around.

Suddenly a little tired, she returned to her tent. Ricken was still up and scribbling something arcane by candlelight. For a while she just watched him.

Her son had seemed so certain that the future her and future Ricken were just like any other married couple. Just as starstruck. In love. Was that still possible? She was open to it.

She crossed the room and bent over to kiss his cheek.

"Time for bed already?" he asked.

"Yes. I think I should like to be held."

"I can do that." There was a tenderness to his voice as he stood and met her eyes. When he'd first proposed he was a good two inches shorter, but now they were quite even in height. It was pleasant. Equal.

Before he blew the candle out, he touched her face. Not like she was something he had salvaged, but like she was beautiful, the most incredible woman he had ever met. Like he was lucky to have her. As lucky as Gerome was, to find true love.

She closed her eyes and let herself believe it.

* * *

_Author's Note: Cherche is definitely a B.A. woman who don't need no man, but I think anybody would feel a little insecure if they were that B.A. and then suddenly got to an age where people were telling them that they would never find a partner. Poor lady._


End file.
